


Magneto Costume

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [31]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 300 words, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, oops it's a little late, try to ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Charles makes Erik wear a magneto costume.





	Magneto Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Halloween

"Dear students," Charles said, attracting the attention of the schoolchildren. "I present to you the scariest person you will see this Halloween."

Mutants filled the school lobby, preparing for Halloween. Most of the students, especially the younger ones, were already dressed in their costumes and a multitude of colors covered their faces with cheap makeup. The older ones were going to accompany them, whether to keep an eye on them or to snatch some of their sweets.

Everyone thought it was an accurate description. Charles was the only one who seemed to be amused.

Erik went down the stairs, all dressed in Magneto's costume, including his helmet and the murderous eyes. He spread his arms, revealed his cloak, stood before them as if he were about to make a speech.

"Mutants, my people. For years you've had to hide, pretending to be magical things. hiding your shame under textile that looks like monstrous creatures. No more. Now, we,"

"Okay, Erik, that was very nice." The dramatic performance of the famous terrorist was interrupted by a skinny man in a wheelchair.

Erik rolled his eyes. "Why did you make me do this, then?"

"Alright, everyone. I think it's time, and you can go on for your evening." Charles told the kids, who felt it was a Halloween atmosphere, scary and ridiculous at the same time. "I just asked you to wear the costume."

"And what exactly is your costume?"

"I'm Professor X, of course," Charles said. "It's a couple costume."

Magneto smiled. He brought himself closer to Charles, leaning on him.

"Kids, be careful," Raven shouted. "They're about to make out!"

Although Raven was right in identifying the danger, Erik's gaze explained that it was best for them to go to trick-or-treat. The students fled. It was definitely a scary sight.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's how October ended! I won't lie, the challenge was sometimes a bit frustrating, but it was mostly fun and fluffy. I enjoyed writing my works and reading all of the other fics. I hope you had fun with this fic and this month at least as much as I did. As for the rest of the year, remember, they deserve better!


End file.
